paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Jishin Buster Tank
"I will show no mercy." :- Jishin Buster Tank Commander Tactical Analysis *'Dead In Their Tracks': The powerful MX-17 "Onamuji" plasma-cutter cannons of the Jishin Buster Tank fare poorly against infantry and structures, and cannot target aircraft. However, they excel at slicing through thick armour plating with horrifying ease. With such weapons, even the mightiest battle tank can be brought to a halt. *'Completely Unmovable': By activating a system that operates on principles similar to Tankbuster's Sunburst headgear, the Jishin can burrow into the ground, turning itself into a powerful anti tank turret. Obviously, it is immobile in this state. *'Totally Inflexible': The Jishin is extremely deadly against tanks. However, it lacks the speed, versatility and amphibious capability of the Tsunami. It excels at one role, and one role only; destroying enemy armour. Try to use it in any other capacity and it will fare miserably. Background Tension between the Soviet Union and Allied Nations following the Second World War created an arms race that ensured that tank development proceeded largely as it had during the war. The medium tanks of the war gradually evolved into the main battle tank (MBT), which took over the majority of tank roles on the battlefield. This gradual transition occurred during the 1950s and 1960s. By the end of the war, large turrets, capable suspension systems, powerful engines, sloped armour and large calibre guns were standard. Tank design during the inter-war years built on this foundation and included improvements to fire control, gyroscopic gun stabilization, communications (primarily radio) and crew comfort and saw the introduction of rangefinders and infrared night vision equipment. Armour technology progressed in an ongoing race against improvements in anti-tank weapons, especially anti-tank guided missiles. The Jishin Tank was the Empire's MBT during the inter war years, and was the evolution of locally produced M53 Franken medium tanks which Japan had acquired the license to produce following the failure of the indigenous Kazan Tank during the Japanese intervention in Korea. Following the end of the war, the Empire set out to improve upon the Franken's design. Prototypes were designed with various roles and configurations in order to experiment which would be the most successful in combat. One of the configurations, the Model 123 Jishin Buster Tank, was armed with twin plasma cutters, and proved to be one of the most successful in various combat scenarios, as well as being powerful enough to penetrate the frontal armour of an Anvil in testing, a feat which few other variants was capable of. The Tsunami Tank would eventually replace the Jishin Tank as it was viewed superior. Thanks to its ability to seamlessly transition between land and water, the Tsunami was much more versatile and gave Imperial commanders tremendous flexibility on the battlefield. However, the Jishin Tank was reactivated out of necessity to hold the Empire's defensive lines in Eastern Siberia. Here, the plasma cutter variant proved highly effective against the waves of Soviet armour. The primitive (by Empire standards of today) robotic suspension, intended to reduce crew fatigue, allowed the segmented tracks of the Jishin to fold underneath the large turret. In this position, the Jishin could easily defeat any enemy armour in its path. Following the war, in honour of the Tankbuster divisions, the Jishin Buster Tank was rebuilt in their image, and conventional Jishin Tanks converted to Jishin Buster Tank variants. The Jishin Buster Tank was then declared the Empire's main battle tank, a role in which it would have the privilege of serving. Just the Stats Category:Units Category:Tanks Category:Units Originating from Japan